Pkemon Negro and Blanco
by AnimaeFanna345
Summary: I know the title sounds racist, but it's actually a good FanFic. Read and leave reviews on what you think.
1. The Day Begins With Oshwott

This is my second FanFic so please, don't be haters like last time.  
Also, I don't own any of the Pokémon in this story.  
(Yes, I also realize the name is really racist, sorry). : (  
_

As the sun rose over the quiet area that is Nuvema Town, young Daniel was starting his Pokémon journey. As he walked in his light blue shirt, khakey pants, and midnight blue shoes toward Professor Junipers lab. He had waited 5 years for this day. As he knocked on the door, he saw Professor Juniper sitting on a rolling chair on her personal PC. "Professor?", Daniel asked. Professor Juniper turned around. "Oh why hello there Daniel, I've been waiting for you.". She got up and went over to a large machine. It had three red and white pokeballs on it. "I suppose you want your starter Pokémon today.", she said as if reading Daniels mind. "Yes.", he said. "Very well,". Professor Juniper walked over to the machine and took a pokeball. "Your first choice is Snivy!". She tossed the ball into the air and out popped the grass snake Pokémon. It looked around and looked bored. "Sni!", it yawned. "Vy.", it said before falling asleep. Professor Juniper sweat dropped. "Okay.", she said. "So much for a first impression.", Daniel said.

"Well then.", Prof. Juniper said grabbing another pokeball. "Here is Tepig.". In a flash of light the fire pig Tepig flung out. "Pig!", it cried. "Aw!", Daniel said. "It's adorable!". "That's not all.". Prof. Juniper said. She grabbed the last pokeball. "Last but not least Oshawott!". And just like that the aquatic Oshawott came out. "Oshawott!". It smiled at Daniel, then spied the sleeping Snivy. Oshawott tackled Snivy. _"Wake up, we're supposed make a good impression!". Oshawott said annoyed. _Daniel gasped.

"Prof. Juniper?". He asked. "Yes, what is it Daniel?". "Is it possible for Pokémon to talk?". Prof. Juniper stared at him. Then she smiled. "So the legends are true.". Daniel looked puzzled. "You see Daniel.", Professor Juniper explained. "There's a legend about people in the world who can sense the emotions of some Pokémon when they form a close bond with them and therefore interpret those emotions into words.". Daniel understood. "So that means, I already have a close bond with Oshawott an I'm sensing his emotions and putting then into words.". _"That's pretty much sums it up partner.". Oshawott said making a peace sign._

"Well then that case.". Daniel said gesturing to Oshawott and picked him up. "I guess we're partners Oshawott.". _"Yeah! I got a partner and Snivy and Tepig don't!". _Oshawott said amused. Snivy and Tepig weren't so amused. "Well.", Prof. Juniper said. "These are for you.". She picked up five pokeballs and a Pokedex. "Good luck on your journey Daniel.". Prof. Juniper said. "Thanks.". He said and left the lab.

When Daniel walked outside he bumped into a girl with brown hair, a shirt with a Zekrom on it, dark brown khakeys and sandals. "Watch were you're going jerk!", the female yelled getting up. "Sorry!", Daniel said apologizing. "Whatever!", the she said. "Hey, you got a Pokedex, so you're probaly on a journey for the Prof, right?". Daniel smiled confidently. "Why yes, yes I am.". "Oh well then I'm coming with you.". She replied. "SAY WHAT?!", Daniel asked completely confused. The girl then stopped smiling. "Wait!", she yelled. "Give me one minute!". She ran into the lab. It took Daniel a couple of seconds to comprehend what just happened. The girl walked back out. "Sorry for earlier.", she said blushing. "My names Diane.". "Oh.". Daniel said coming back to earth. "My names Daniel.". "Nice to meet you Daniel.". Diane said smiling. A short amount of silence came then Diane said. "Let's battle!". "SAY WHAT?!", Daniel asked. _As the journey continues._

_Daniel starts his journey and meets his new rival Diane. What will happen next week on_

_Pokemon Negro and Blanco!_


	2. Enter Team Lunar

Last time: Daniel had just started his Pokémon journey with Oshawott. He learned he can sense the emotions of Pokémon and put them into words. Now he meets his new friend Diane, and now must battle her.

* * *

"Okay!", Diane said holding a pokeball. "Ready to lose?!".  
"Whatever!". Daniel said holding a pokeball. "Oshawott, let's go!".  
Oshawott appeared from its pokeball.  
_"Ready when you are partner!"._ Oshawott said.  
"What's your starter Pokémon?". Daniel asked.  
"It's. . .". Diane said throwing the pokeball. "Snivy!".  
The grass snake Snivy appeared looking ready to battle.  
_"You're going down Oshawott!",_ Snivy said glaring.  
"You tell them whose boss Snivy!", Diane said.  
Daniel gasped. "You can sense the emotions of Pokémon to?".  
"Yeah!", Diane giggled. "I could do it since I was 5.".  
_"This might be tough battling someone just like me."._ Daniel thought. He took out his Pokedex and searched up Snivy. The pokedex opened up and showed Snivys picture.  
_"Snivy the Grass Snake Pokémon."._ It reported. _"It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter."._  
Daniel then looked up Oshawott. The Pokedex showed Oshawott's data and picture.  
_"Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokémon."._ It explained. _"It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it then retaliates by slashing."._  
"Great!", Daniel exclaimed. "Now what does Oshawott know?".  
He pressed a few buttons on the Pokedex and it came up with Oshawotts attack moves.  
_"Oshawott knows the following moves:"._ It said. _"Tackle and Tail Whip."._  
Daniel sweatdropped. "That's it?!".  
_"What did you expect?"._ Oshawott started acting cute. "I'm only a baby Oshawott.". It asked.  
"Whatever!". Daniel said annoyed. "Ready Diane?".  
"Yep!", Diane replied. "Snivy Leer!".  
Snivy stared at Oshawott with intimidating eyes. Oshawott shivered.  
_"Stop making me feel so insecure!"._ It cried.  
"Oshawott!". Daniel yelled. "Show them your Tail Whip!".  
Oshawott obeyed and wagged its tail at Snivy. This angered Snivy.  
_"How dare you wag your tail at me!"._ Snivy yelled.  
"Snivy Tackle!". Diane ran full force at Oshawott ready to hit when all of a sudden a metallic hand shot out of the air and grabbed Snivy! Daniel was surprised by this.  
"What was that?!". He looked up at the sky. A gray balloon with the a large, red-letter L on it floated in the sky. In the balloon was a boy with blonde hair, a green shirt and pants and long boots stood in the balloon. Also, a girl with blonde hair and the same outfit as the boy stood beside him. The boy was operating the metallic claw that held Snivy.  
"Nat, we caught one!". The girl yelled enthusiastically. The boy, Nat smiled.  
"I told you this trap would work Marie!". Nat said happily.  
"Give me back my Snivy!", Diane yelled shaking her fist.  
"Make us little girl!", Marie yelled.  
"We'll make you a deal boy.", Nat said looking and Daniel and Oshawott.  
"Me and you will battle. If I win, we keep Oshawott and Snivy. If you win, will return Snivy and leave. Deal?". Daniel didn't know what to do. If he lost, he'd lose Oshawott. If he won, he'd win Snivy.  
"Deal!", He said. "Oshawott, this battle really needs to count. You up for it?". Oshawott nodded.  
_"You got it partner! Don't worry Snivy, we'll save you.". _Snivy looked annoyed.  
_"Oh, my hero."._ She said sarcastically.  
Marie landed the balloon, as Nat jumped out and held a pokeball.  
"Shelmet, I need you!". The pokeball revealed a small Pokémon with a pink face inside a hard, steel shell.  
"What's that?", Daniel asked taking out his Pokedex. Pokedex came up with Shelmets data and picture.  
_"Shelmet the Snail Pokémon."._ It proclaimed. _"When attacked, it defends its self by closing the lid of its shell. It can spit a sticky, poisonous liquid from its mouth."._  
"That sounds tough Oshawott, be careful.". Daniel said warningly.  
_"I ain't afraid of this shrimp!"._ Oshawott mocked.  
_"That makes two of us buddy!"._ Shelmet shot back.  
"Shelmit, Acid!", Nat commanded. Shelmet jumped into the air and shot a purple ooze from its mouth.  
"Oshawott, dodge then Tackle!". Daniel said. Oshawott jumped and came down with a hard Tackle.  
"Perfect!", Nat said amused. "Shelmet Leech Life!". As Oshawott came down, Shelmet stuck its mouth on Oshawotts head and absorbed some of Oshawotts power. As they came down, Shelmet broke Oshawotts fall. Oshawott jumped back. Even after having its energy drained, it still had some power left.  
"Shelmet!", Nat yelled. "Get up!". But it was useless, Shelmet fainted. Diane felt overjoyed.  
"Yay, you won Daniel. Now give back Snivy!".  
"Never!", Nat yelled returning Shelmet to its pokeball.  
"Team Lunar never keeps promises.", Marie yelled.  
"Team Lunar?". Diane asked confused.  
"Oh my cousin in Sinnoh told me about you guys.", Daniel said. "He said you were losers.".  
"That's not true!", Marie yelled. But while Marie and Nat were fighting with Daniel, Diane snuck over and rescued Snivy. As she ran back, Snivy said.  
_"My TRUE hero!",_ and smirked at Oshawott. Nat and Marie realizing they'd been tricked climbed back into their balloon.  
"You haven't seen the last of us!", Marie yelled.  
"We'll be back!", Nat yelled. They're balloon then floated away out of sight.  
"That was wierd.", Diane said amused.  
"Yeah.", Daniel said looking at Diane. "Well I guess we get going.". Diane looked surprised.  
"You mean I can come with you?". She asked.  
"Yeah.", Daniel said. "I mean, you just got your only pikeman stolen from you, I don't think I'd want to see that happen again.".  
"Oh.", Diane said understanding. "So where are we heading?".  
"Striaton City for my first gym badge!", He said and ran off.  
"Hey!", Diane yelled after him. "Wait for me!".

_As the journey continues._

* * *

_After an encounter with Team Lunar, Daniel decides to travel with Diane, what will happen next time on Pokémon Negro and Blanco!_


End file.
